


All My Colours

by Machadaynu



Series: Machadaynu's Collection of Cockceptional Cocks [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: Thor woke up knowing something was slightly off. His head felt fuzzy body tingling he sat up and groaned, looking down at his new cock, a long thick and intimidating. He touched it apprehensively, Loki's experiments were definitely getting a little more... interesting.Loki gives his brother a little gift, for his own benefit.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Machadaynu's Collection of Cockceptional Cocks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	All My Colours

Thor woke up knowing something was slightly off. His head felt fuzzy body tingling he sat up and groaned, looking down at his new cock, a long thick and intimidating. He touched it apprehensively, Loki's experiments were definitely getting a little more... interesting.

It was so big his erection hung languidly between his thighs unable to stretch out fully, the flared head thumped with his heartbeat. It felt heavy, reaching down to his knees, he wanted to hold it up with something. It felt thick and hot in his hands.

The cock of a horse.

Thor didn't think he needed any improving upon feeling fairly blessed already, but Loki didn't think so, any opportunity to show off his magical prowess. It was a regal thing; dark and velvety with pre-cum already slickening the head. 

Loki came into the room, having woken up hours before but still in a forest green robe, his hair a sleep-tussled but fine mess 'Good morn- oh, look it worked' he said, casually as could be and settling himself on a couch.

'You should've at least told me' 

'There's no fun in that' he whined 'let me take a look' 

Thor paced towards him, gait slightly off with his new appendage. Loki sat up, reaching out to stroke his work, soft and warm beneath his fingers. 'its so big'

'It's monstrous'

'It's lovely' Loki said sweetly. His lips reached to kiss the root. 'Why don't you try it out brother, you look rather excited'. Thor gave a gruff noise of annoyance but settled in the soft cushions in the couch besides Loki. His brother leaned in and lifted his cock kissing the shaft before putting his tongue flat against the thick veins of Thor's girth. Loki began pumping it with his hands, his hair flying out of place like he was churning butter, Thor tucked it behind his ear and watched his brother intently. He so badly wanted to ram the whole thing down his little brother's tiny throat to see what would happen. Loki's hands continued to work on him, massaging up and down in long strokes. He plugged Thor's cockhole with his thumb over the top then spread thick droplets of pre-cum over the shaft, dirty squelching noises filling the room.

Loki got down between Thor's knees to take the flared head into his mouth, lips stretched wide, he continued to his hands to pump and massage up and down the shaft. Thor groaned loudly, horses weren't particularly known for being long lasting, he gripped his own thighs leaving big red marks trying to hold on as he bit his lip hard. Loki stood up suddenly, struggling with Thor's length and girth and began taking the cock between his legs bucking with excitement, using his whole body to rub up against and ride, his own cock and balls looking miniscule in comparison. Thor pulled him into an embrace holding Loki tightly while he humped, catching his mouth and pulling him into a kiss. Thor groaned with want when he felt the opening of Loki's ass part open feeling something wet and slippery between Loki's legs driving him wild with want. 

Thor suddenly stood up fully with Loki stumbling backwards, Thor caught him by the wrist twisting and pushing him face first into a pile of cushions a shocked cry emitting from Loki's throat.

'Already prepared yourself?' he said, touching his slicked opening, cock pressed against Loki's white thigh 'such a dirty little boy' his lust was brimming, so badly did he want to crush Loki beneath him and fill him up.

Loki couldn't answer, voice caught in his throat he was reduced to wiggling his ass in the air in response, desperate to try out his newest trick. 

'Oh' Thor paused, thumbing Loki's wet hole again 'looks like the little filly wants to be bred'

Loki moaned always loving Thor's dirty talk, he shook, oil pooling down his legs as he trembled with anticipation, what Thor didn't know was the spell that Loki had put on _ himself _. 

'Will you be able to take me little filly?' 

'You...you might be surprised' he managed to get out breathlessly. 

Thor's eyebrow quirked as he figured out the practicalities of fucking his brother with a huge horse cock. His hands wrapped around the hefty shaft at the base and head as he lined himself up. 

'Be still little filly I won't hurt you' Loki would've laughed at Thor's dramatic language if he wasn't so eager to be fucked.

The broad head of Thor's cock pressed against him, spreading him wide, Loki arched at the hot aching intrusion but braced himself for more, tears pricking at his eyes. He felt like Thor's cock could come out the other end and it only made him try and fight for more as he grit his teeth. He was a blubbering mess beneath him as Thor worked at the root of his cock with his hands watching Loki's hole flex and tighten on his girth. There was no possibility of him being able to brace himself and fuck his brother like he intended, not with such a monster, Loki took the lead, fucking his own hole little by little rearranging his insides. It took everything within Thor not to ram him to the hilt. Thor closed his eyes, pleasure washed over him as Loki squirmed taking his length deep inside him. His lithe little brother was really trying his best to fill his insides up! Thor groaned, grabbing his shaft and stripped his hand up and down to help it out.

With a sudden punishing hit to the gut Thor's balls were tightening as he came with brute force into his brother's hole. Thor's vision went blank and all he could hear was Loki letting out a cry, streams of seed spilling into him, Thor felt like he was emptying his whole body into Loki. He felt like he was coming forever and almost passed out from the force of it. A stream of wetness coating the both of them

When he managed to get his bearings and look down, his cock and retreated back to its original size, he almost felt disappointed at how small it felt in comparison but relief washed over him. Back to reality. Loki was curled in on himself panting, cum streaming from the gap between his thighs, Thor went to tuck himself beside Loki, suddenly feeling bone tired and kissed him languidly, holding his brother soft and sleepy. Thor looked down to see if Loki had also spent in the whole frenzy and his face reddened. 

Loki's stomach was a smooth round sphere, swollen like a pregnant belly. Thor placed his hand upon it in fascination, stroking tenderly.

'Was this your plan, my sweet? For me to breed you so you could birth some foals?' he said as he kissed the edge of his mouth. 

His brother merely groaned, filled to the hilt. Thor took his brother's hands so he could palpate his own stomach and see what a lovely mess he had made of his figure. Loki tentatively gazed down, it had been part of his plan but to get this big was a little unexpected, he couldn't hide the slight shock from his face as his eyes flitted down his own body, stomach so big he couldn't see his own cock. He groaned and lay his head back down. Thor touched his chest like he had tits, pinching his smooth pink nipples into hard nubs, he kissed the back of his neck, lust for his brother never settling even after such a momentous orgasm.

'Should I plug you up brother? Let the others see what I've done to you? Parade you around with my seed sloshing in your belly?' Thor whispered, he ran his hand over his stomach like a possessive thing. 'What would they think?' Loki whimpered, his cock hard and bumping against his swollen abdomen. 

'My sweet, look at you! How about I fuck that used hole of yours?' Thor bent to kiss his a line from his shoulder to his neck, his cock already hard and needy. Loki groaned, his stomach taught and heavy, feeling Thor's cum pooling outside of him, running down his legs still warm. Thor, turned his chin and captured his mouth, able to move freely now that he was himself, his hand all the while playing with his new favourite piece of Loki. He went to touch his brother's cock, hot and slippery beneath his fingers, he keened, still sensitive and gripped the sheets. Thor's mouth found Loki's tits and he mouthed them messily, leaving trails of saliva over them as he suckled. Loki fucked into his fist wantonly, bumping his stomach into Thor's forearm. His fingers wandered, touching Loki's used opening, slipping in easily. 

Thor lined his cock up and pushed with no effort, he loved the feeling of filling Loki to the hilt finally, his cock buried nice and deep. The first thrust let out a dirty squelching sound making Loki go bright red. Thor smirked and fucked him harder as Loki covered his face with his hands but couldn't help pushing himself onto Thor's cock.

Thor pulled out, positioning himself backwards 'Get on top, if you want to ride so badly'. 

Loki's blush deepened as Thor looked up and gave him a wide grin, pulling him into his lap and slipping in seamlessly. Loki bent forward, bracing himself in Thor's shoulders as he rode, feeling Thor's cock slip in and out of him messily, he fucked him hard, gripping him so hard that it left marks on his arms. He came with a cry, cumming over Thor's stomach hard. Loki fell chest to chest moaning and exhausted, his swollen stomach pressed against Thor's twitching muscles as he fucked into him. Thor basked in the glory that was his completely debauched brother, covered in cum, hair tousled in curls over his face. He hugged him to his chest spilling deep, seed from Loki's used hole slicking them both. They clung to each other panting, Loki shook like a newborn lamb as Thor stroked his hair and kissed him slow and tired, 'What should we try next?' Loki looked at him, stomach still bloated then buried his head in his brother's smooth chest.

'Next it's your turn'

End


End file.
